


Pretty Visitor

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles, Venom AU, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: Link supposes that being a host to some kind of alien form isn't entirely bad, it's just a little weird sometimes. Not like 'weird' ever bothered him, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i saw venom last week and i couldn't help but write this and uhhh im sorry theres not gonna be a lot of plot i just needed to get this out of my system lol  
> anyway heres sidlink symbiote AU and yes theres gonna be porn (also did i name this after an arctic monkeys song? you bet your sweet ass i did)

 

The alarm knocks Link out of his deep slumber as it rings, the sound feeling entirely unwelcome to his ears. He hurriedly takes hold of his phone still, looking at the time to read the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, and he grumbles into his pillow. 

After a few more minutes of lying around in his bed, he finally gets up; The sun is already shining bright outside, he realizes as he lifts the curtains, much to his chagrin.

He splashes water on his face to wake himself up, ambling out of his room and into the kitchen with his hair still very much messy from the night. He takes some time to prepare breakfast, then walking into the living room with a plate containing fried eggs and bacon, the usual, as he turns on the television.

“- _ more informations are awaited as to why the facility blew up in the middle of the night, but all the people present in the building at the time have either died or are yet to be found…” _

Link’s eyes snap open, mouth full of food as he stops chewing. The Hylia research facility miles away is the one in question; He knows that it’s a medical research facility, so it’s a pretty big deal; How could that have happened? He sits onto the couch to get a good look, but he can’t seem to learn anything more than that.

Well, it doesn’t matter either way, because he has another long day of work ahead, and he’ll be late if he doesn’t hurry up.

After preparing himself for the day, he takes the usual road to work via bus. He nearly dozes off against his seat before the radio comes on; Speaking about the awful news once again, without adding much detail. Just a number of victims that he would rather not think about.

He arrives to the office right on time, drinking one more coffee to push sleep away completely. He has quite the workload today, so he shouldn’t slack off, or Zelda will be on his ass again, he knows it.

He spends the morning like any other, eyes fixated on his computer screen as he finishes typing up the contracts he was ordered to do. In the room nearby, coworkers are listening to the news as well, whispering curses every time the death count goes up.

When his break comes, he sits as usual in the lunchroom with his meal in front of him, his earphones on as he scrolls through social media. It’s the research facility all over, so really, even if he wanted to avoid hearing about it, he couldn’t.

“Hey there Link, what’s up?” A muffled voice breaches through, making the man turn around and remove one of his earbuds.

It’s Zelda, of course - she’s his manager, but they’ve been friends for a while, so it makes things rather easier. A lot easier than in other toxic work environments he’s found himself in before, that’s for certain. He gives her a little smile as she sits with him across the table, eyeing at his lunch box. “Fried noodles again?”

_ It’s not that often,  _ he signs in response, cocking an eyebrow when she takes out a sandwich out of a plastic bag.

“Sure, if you call three times a week ‘not often’,” she says with a sarcastic laugh, biting down on her own meal. It takes some time for her to be able to speak again, after she’s done chewing. “You heard about what happened to the Hylia research facility, right?” She suddenly asks, eyes darting to his phone as he scrolls past an article.

_ Of course I have,  _ he replies, pointing to his screen.  _ It’s hard to miss anything with this. _

The woman lets out a sigh, taking out her own phone and setting it on the table. “It’s scary,” she begins, absentmindedly talking while she probably replies to a bunch of emails. “There was a lot of shady stuff about this facility, so I hope nothing comes to destroy us,” she adds, to which Link tilts his head.

_ What are you talking about? _

“You know,” she explains, “there was this rumor about them holding alien specimens prisoner to have them work with them. Because they probably know a lot more than us about medicine in outer space, right?” She adds with a touch of irony, chewing down on her sandwich once again.

Link’s face pinches in confusion, pressing his lips together as he lets the silence drag on for a few seconds. Then, raising his hands again to sign, he says the only coherent response he can muster after this.

_ What the fuck _ ?

“What, you’ve never heard of it?” The woman asks, incomprehensibly bewildered. “You should look it up, it’s a real thing. There are testimonies online from people who used to work there and all, but I think they’re keeping the aliens in for experimentations,” she adds as Link’s stare turns right into full disbelief. “In short, there was something in there, and now we don’t know what’s become of it.”

He sighs briefly, one finger rubbing at his temple.  _ You need to stop watching conspiracy videos,  _ he signs, shaking his head.  _ These things will roast your brain before you turn thirty. _

The twenty-seven years old woman grumbles in frustration, before pointing an accusing finger at him. “No, actually,  _ you  _ need to  _ start  _ watching them,” she says, to which he frowns. “They’re interesting! It really makes you think about whatever the government could be hiding from us. Skeptical as you are, I’m surprised you’re trusting them blindly.”

Link rolls his eyes, and before they can make a full circle, Zelda takes a hold of her phone. “Okay, I’m just going to send you one,” she says, vigorously tapping onto her screen to get the video up. “I promise it’s not as stupid as you think it is.”

And while Link is calmly finishing up his noodles, he watches his friend looking through a plethora of these joke-filled mini-documentaries, a mocking smile upturning the corners of his lips. She seems to find the one she’s looking for eventually, and directly texts him the link.

“When you go home tonight, just watch that.”

He nods with a light shrug - he supposes he can at least try, that way he’ll be able to reinforce his belief that this is all bullshit.

But he actually  _ has  _ plans tonight, for once, and he doubts he’ll actually have any time to watch some video. Yes, he plans on going out, drinking a bit, maybe finding someone to bring home, who knows.

So after his lunch break, he sits down at his desk again to do some work; But as soon as no one’s around to watch, he pulls up the video that his manager had sent him to get this out of the way.

It’s about as much as he expected; Testimonies from a bunch of crackheads saying that there was a tiny alien working in the facility,  _ willingly _ , obviously photoshopped pictures of said creature wandering outside the walls… Basically, nothing that actually proves that such a creature works there, or that it exists at all.

He’s startled out of it when a coworker enters his office - without knocking - to give him some more paperwork to fill his afternoon with.

Once his work day is wrapped up, he leaves the office, taking the bus to a place where he can eat something. He fills his stomach with more junk food, going home then to shower and change his outfit to something a bit more fitting for wherever he’s going.

He reaches the bar rather quickly by foot, greeted by the staff - after all, he’s a regular here. He walks up to the counter to order his first mojito of the night.

It’s a rather calm evening for the most part, as he chats with the barman, but he was actually hoping to get something more out of this. As he finishes up his drink, he notices that another, rather handsome man has decided to sit right next to him.

He’s quite silent, and looking a bit gloomy too. Link can’t help but want to ask what’s wrong as he stares at him with a questioning smile, something that has the other man turning instantly.

His movements are sharp, nearly startling when his eyes direct themselves to him. Link swallows hard as he pulls back a little, and  _ did his eyes just turn white for a second? _

He could’ve sworn he saw it, and he’s only had one drink. This guy radiates uneasiness, and Link has known since early on in his life that it’s always better to follow his intuition, so he gets down from his seat to leave.

But before he can head out, the other man grabs at his arm, and this is when it all starts.

Tremendous pain invades his wrist first, crawling along his skin slowly. It shoots through the rest of his body like a jolt of adrenaline, his heart beating at twice its usual rate. Life nearly flashes before his eyes as he feels himself choking, recognizing the sensation of something coiling around him and  _ squeezing. _

He groans through it all, until soon, the other man lets go of him, stammering for mere seconds before falling to the floor like a dead weight.

Link looks to his hands, his unfocused gaze finding his hands and fingers wrapped into a sort of crimson matter that seems to fade into nothingness the longer he stares. Whatever was around him just before has left to feel a vague, overwhelming feeling, but the pain is gone; And everything seems to be back to normal.

People have begun to stare, to gather near the unconscious man who was just holding onto his arm a few moments ago. And without thinking twice, Link does what his instincts tell him once again; Run.

He pushes the door and bolts outside, nearly blinded by the city lights. But it seems like another force is taking hold of him when he picks up the pace, legs running without losing strength, the back of his neck feeling cold as ice. His hand reaches for his apartment keys in his pocket as he approaches, climbing the stairs to the fourth floor without needing to breathe, and he unlocks the door to lock himself back in.

What the hell was that? The one time he decides to go out and actually have fun, some weirdo attacks him? He’s never leaving the house again. It’s probably one of Zelda’s videos that cursed him or something.

But strangely, he feels a pit in his stomach. He had just eaten, yet he feels an immense need to open the fridge and eat  _ everything  _ he finds.

He starts with the leftovers, going from one plate to the other with only a few seconds spent on each until they’re utterly empty. The meat goes next; He can hardly be bothered to cook anything, but he can’t wait any longer. His patience is  _ gone.  _ All the fruits are consumed in a matter of fifteen seconds, and when he tries to find more, his senses lose him.

“Link _.” _

He lets out a sharp gasp, trying to find the source of the voice that just called him, to no avail. He’s still alone in his apartment, but he’s still  _ lost _ , somehow, even if he’d lived here for years. He walks around the apartment in search for anything else to eat, but he soon collapses against the wall in the corner of his bedroom, his vision swaying.

“Excuse me…”

The voice speaks again, low and echoed, like something that comes from inside him. He wants to ask who’s speaking, but how can he, if he doesn’t know who to sign to?

“Link, do you hear me?”

Link does the only thing he can then; He nods vigorously, eyelids twitching with tiredness. His head shoots left and right as he pushes himself further into that reassuring corner, his consciousness coming back once a form emerges out of the shadows in front of him.

Something slimy, something that creeps out of the skin along his legs and shapes itself into a being that is much bigger than him. Large hands are holding his shoulder when he opens his eyes again, noticing the creature with eyes completely white, a mouth full of pointed, bloodied teeth, on the body of a humanoid, crimson hammerhead shark.

And despite the terrifying appearance, he looks  _ pleased _ .

But Link’s sight slowly leaves him as he sways, drifting away into unconsciousness while the monsters calls out his name again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea so that was the prologue i hope youre excited for the rest because Link is thirsty and a monsterfucker and sex is definitely going to happen


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I'm still alive! I've actually started working on my new longfic for nanowrimo, so i've been pretty busy;; But here it is!! There's some porn at the end!

****  
Apparently, Link doesn’t stay unconscious for very long - the next time he opens his eyes, the slime monster is at the same place he was before, uncomfortably close to his face.

Link gasps again, putting a hand to his chest to feel if his heart isn’t about to stop. This isn’t real, he reminds himself; This is probably a nightmare, and he’s going to wake up soon. That’s what he wants to believe until the creature speaks again.

“Are you alright?” He asks, strangely polite for something so monstrous. “I did not mean to scare you. I apologize.”

Link stays still against his wall, gaze tracing the form of whatever hovers in front of him. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that it’s  _ attached _ to him, somehow - he sticks to his hips, and he starts to struggle to remove it in panic.

“Ah- don’t do that, please,” he implores, grabbing at Link’s wrists to stop him. He has a chance to look into his eyes once again, and the empty stare is something that has his legs trembling.

“I’m sorry, I realize that I have yet to introduce myself,” the creature says, somehow moving closer to the human, his teeth gleaming as he speaks up again. “I am Sidon. I come from a different world, you see,” he explains, and Link simply follows him with his eyes, utterly bewildered. “I have been held captive in this laboratory that exploded only yesterday, and I finally managed to escape.”

Link takes a deep breath, filling his lungs again and trying to turn his head away from the sight. What can he even say? Does this thing know sign language at all?

“... Can you say something to me?” Sidon asks, his grip on the human’s wrists loosening. His tone would sound nearly sorrowful, were it not for the eerie echo and the slight growl resonating in his… chest?

But Link doesn’t think too much on his reply; He simply shakes his head, making the monster in front of him snap his eyes open in confusion.

_ I can’t talk,  _ he signs, a gesture that has Sidon tilting his head to the side.

“How peculiar,” he replies, staring through him again, pulling so close as if to smell him. Link grits his teeth in apprehension as he tries to back away, his legs bending towards him. “Someone that can hear me, but cannot use his voice,” he adds, his hand moving to place a clawed finger under his chin, lifting it up. “Well, I suppose it is better than nothing at all. Strangely, I can hear your words directly from your mind,” he adds.

Shit. Now Link will have to watch out about whatever he’s thinking so he doesn’t fully embarrass himself. But more importantly, doesn’t that thing know anything about personal space?

“Forgive me, I’m afraid that I cannot offer personal space, seeing that we are… attached to one another now,” Sidon explains, his tone apologetic.

God dammit.

Maybe Zelda’s videos were right after all; Except this creature looks nothing like the sort of alien he imagined could exist.

_ Wait -  _ Link starts signing again, trying to make eye contact, as intimidating as it is.  _ Was it you who blew up the facility? _

Sidon pulls back, his blank eyes widening once again. “I’m afraid I do not have the powers to do such a thing without a host,” he answers, lowering his head. “No, it was not me. My tank inside got destroyed as well, and without it, I could not survive. I needed to attach myself to somebody.”

Link swallows dryly, closing his eyes, the skin of his brow furrowing.  _ Well, do you know how to detach yourself? _

“Link…” the monster speaks up again, his hands hovering around the other’s own. “I have not been able to speak with anyone for ten long years, you see,” he states, while Link finally finds the will to stare back. “You are the first being I’ve attached myself to that is able to hear me, so to tell you the truth, I am not sure I want to leave.”

Perfect, that’s just perfect, Link thinks to himself as he covers his face with his palm.  _ What the hell,  _ he signs, something that has Sidon’s grin widening for some reason.  _ What do you want, then? Just some company? What am I supposed to do with something like you- _ he pauses for a moment, his lips pressing into a thin line. - _ inside me? _

Sidon puffs up with enthusiasm, his hands placing themselves on Link’s hips for a short moment. “Worry not,” he begins, approaching once again. “I am quite easy to conceal, actually.”

After hearing these words, Link can feel the creature holding him close, and a warm sensation envelops him as he feels him penetrate into his skin. Every inch of his body can feel him as he hides himself inside, and when he’s gone, Link runs his hand over himself to find any trace of his presence.

“And you can still hear me,” Sidon says, though this time the voice resonates inside Link’s head.

He takes some time to scramble back up, aiding himself with his hands against the wall. The feeling isn’t entirely terrible, truth be told, but he’s not sure he can truly accept all of this anyway.

_ Yeah, great _ , Link signs to nothing with a touch of sarcasm.  _ Well, I’m going to bed now. This is probably a dream, so I’d rather not let this drag on for too long. _

The voice buzzes into Link’s ears once again, making him flinch out of surprise. “Understood _ ,”  _ it says, as he slithers out again, this time appearing from above his right shoulder.

“But know that I will still be here with you in the morning,” he adds, to which Link rolls his eyes as he moves again, throwing himself onto his bed to let the exhaustion rid him of this monstrosity.

*

He doesn’t remember ever pulling the covers over himself that night, so perhaps he must’ve been sleep walking. Strangely enough, he still feels like he’s had a great night, sleeping  _ alone  _ in his  _ own  _ bed, in his  _ own  _ apartment -

As soon as he opens his eyes, the sight of the monster from the day before invades him, scaring the absolute shit out of him. He lets out quite the panicked yelp, shuffling around to get away while Sidon does nothing but lie on the other side of the bed and watch. It takes little time for Link to realize that his new ‘friend’ is attached to his collarbone still, his teeth showing into a gleeful grin.

“Good morning,” he begins, as Link can’t help but feel his own chest and realize that his heart is once again on the verge of bursting.

_ Were you watching me sleep?!  _ He asks, looking to the creature in disbelief.  _ For how long? _

Sidon lets out a chuckle, his hand coming to rest against Link’s own, on his chest. “I’ve learned so much about you,” he replies, and the helpless human can feel his hand getting under his skin once again. “I enjoy your company even if you are not talking.”

_ I’m hallucinating this,  _ Link signs, looking to Sidon again and feeling a cold sweat running across his back. Or again, this might be the creature’s tendrils, he’s not sure anymore.  _ I have to go to work - what am I gonna do?  _ He asks himself, but of course, Sidon can hear.

“I promise to not show myself,” he begins, crawling to his body once again, sticking himself to his skin, and hiding. “Though I must admit, I am rather hungry…”

Link sighs, crossing his legs as a certain shudder makes itself known around his neck.  _ Fine,  _ he answers, a bit too dazed to protest.  _ What do you want? _

“Anything,” Sidon replies, finding himself completely hidden in Link’s body. “But preferably, something that is alive.”

Link’s face scrunches up at the thought, imagining the action. There’s no way he can do this, he’s not an animal.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the monster replies to Link’s musings, something akin to a hand caressing the base of his neck. “But do not worry, you will not have to do anything. I simply want you to go to a place where I can hunt, as soon as you can.”

Link grumbles as he makes the effort to get up, directing himself to the bathroom for a nice shower.  _ And what if I don’t?  _ He asks with a cocky smile, hoping that this, too, would be detected.

“Then I will have no choice but to eat  _ you _ ,” Sidon replies with a growl, his hand running over Link’s chest for a few tense seconds before going back in hiding. “And that would sadden me, truly.”

His entire body goes stiff as he processes the words. Right, he doesn’t want to die, at least not to some alien that can’t help but feel him up at every occasion he finds. Link would like to say that it’s a problem, but touch-starved as he is… He supposes it’s not  _ awful _ .

_ After work, I’ll head for the woods,  _ he signs, looking behind himself as if he’d find something there.  _ Sounds good? _

“Very good,” Sidon replies, seemingly deciding to leave him be for what remains of his work day.

*

The day passes fairly quickly, despite the nearly overwhelming presence that Link can feel hovering all around him, even when Sidon isn’t showing himself. He whispers to him from time to time, commenting whatever he sees, and Link still has to pretend that he’s not probably losing his mind. Some do notice his strange behavior, but they blame it on a possible hangover, and he’s not going to deny it.

But as time passes, he can start to  _ feel  _ Sidon’s hunger. It’s as if it synchronized within him, and he knows it’s a different type of hunger than anything he’s ever felt. The food waiting for him at home is hardly appealing even now, and he often catches himself throwing glances at birds, cats,  _ people -  _ What the hell is this thing doing to him?

“Link,” his alien friend speaks up inside his mind, startling him out of his thoughts. “I’m hungry.”

_ I know, I know,  _ Link replies as he walks down the road, the back of his neck sweating.  _ Just stop yourself from eating my heart for two more minutes. We’re almost there. _

In a sort of surprised tone, Sidon speaks to him again. “What are you saying? Your heart would not be the organ I would eat first.”

Link doesn’t know if he’s joking but it has him grimacing anyway.  _ What a lucky guy I am,  _ he thinks to himself, knowing well that the creature inside him will hear it.

“I know,” Sidon replies, to which Link can’t help but snicker a little.

They arrive at the woods rather quickly, and the trees are so dense that it adds the the coming obscurity of the evening. He can’t see perfectly in these circumstances, so he’s a little worried about finding anything to eat, to be honest.

“Do not worry over this,” Sidon whispers, his tendrils appearing around Link’s wrists and slithering their way around his arms. “I can see very well in the dark. Will you let me take control?” He asks, and Link gulps in.

_ Full control?  _ He signs, even if he knows he doesn’t need to.

“Yes.”

A single nod is all that Sidon needs. Link can feel himself being slowly enveloped by the alien form, his arms covering themselves in dark red slime, his fingers transforming into claws. He’s unsure at first, when he crawls around his neck, wrapping himself around his face too, and soon enough, his entire body is taken over while he looks through Sidon’s eyes.

“It feels good to be like this,” Sidon utters, his terrifying teeth gleaming into a grin. “Link, it looks like we were made for each other, doesn’t it?”

_ If you say so,  _ Link replies, somehow managing to hide the fact that, yeah, it does feel a bit comforting, in a way. He’s still almost certain that he’s in a sort of dream he’ll wake up from really soon, but the feeling of Sidon everywhere around him isn’t completely unpleasant, he’ll have to at least admit that.  _ Just make sure no one sees us, okay? _

“Understood,” Sidon replies, already darting to whatever place seems to have what he hungers for.

*

The next time Link can take control of his body again, the darkness of the woods shrouds his vision, and a disturbing taste of raw meat lingers on his tongue. He’s perfectly aware that Sidon just used his body to hunt down some poor boar, and he can now understand that the alien had left  _ nothing  _ of it behind.

_ Have you had enough?  _ Link asks, swallowing dryly and taking out his water bottle to wash his mouth.

“Yes, dear Link,” he answers, and Link rolls his sore shoulders. “Though you will have to forgive me, I will now be dormant for a while.”

What Link hears has his head perking up, and he can feel the creature’s tendrils slithering along his arm, forming a hand that for some reason, tenderly wraps itself around his own.

“Wake me up if you are in trouble,” he adds, his hand leaving him, even if Link does try to keep him there for a little longer.

_ Wait, for how long?  _ He asks in his panic, fingers twitching to try and feel his presence again, to no avail.  _ How do I wake you up? _

He obtains no response, and decides that he’s probably too tired to think about any of this rationally. He picks his bag up, hoisting it over his shoulder and walks out of the wood using his phone as a lamptorch.

*

When his time to rest comes, he feels a lot lonelier than he was feeling a few hours ago, somehow. Sidon hasn’t appeared since, and he’s not sure just how long it’ll be - ‘a while’ means nothing. It could be a few hours, a few days, a few weeks; Perhaps he shouldn’t dwell on it too much.

But try as he might, it occupies his thoughts. He’s not the type to easily cross things out of his mind to replace them with something else, and he wants to believe that it’s fair, in his case - after all, he’s now finding himself with a monster sharing his body each hour of each day, and even when dormant, he can still feel that he’s  _ there _ . He’s inside, in a way that Link had never really experienced before, so he supposes that’s what troubles him.

Or perhaps he shouldn’t use the word ‘trouble’. He’s not sure if its a side effect of being pretty much possessed, but the presence had him feeling a little more on edge than usual all day.

It’s like a completely different shade of horny that probably no one’s on this planet has ever experienced. Alien horny? He doesn’t know at this point. It’s weirding him out, to be perfectly honest, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t craving more of Sidon’s friendly touches.

Yeah, he’s weirding himself out now, and he was certain that his unconventional fantasies would never be a reality - but now that he finds himself in front of the possibility that this creature could actually  _ do  _ something to him, leaves him with all kinds of thoughts that he can’t seem to push away.

...And he’s hard.

He slams his palm across his entire face, dragging it down as he sighs deeply. Right, how would that even work? He’d better take care of this before Sidon wakes up, or he’s not sure what his reaction would be. But if he’s going to stay with him all the time, he’ll have to get used to it…

Ah, whatever. The growing warmth between his legs isn’t something he likes to leave unattended. He’d like to not end up having to give the Talk to Sidon, but he’s too impatient to care at the moment; His hand wanders down, palming his cock through his boxers first. His fingers grip, his thumb sliding across the length slowly. His breathing stops for the time being, trying to hear the low hum of Sidon’s dormant presence within him.

Link reaches for his boxers, pulling them down with haste to give himself more room. He’s enveloped by a certain warmth, his senses hazy while he reaches for his length again, wrapping a hand around it. The feeling has him sighing lightly, hips bucking into his own hand when he feels himself leaking against his own digits. It’s not like he hadn’t pleasured himself in a while, but the sensation of not being entirely alone is… more than appreciated.

His lips part into a gasp when he swipes his thumb across the tip, one of his hands giving a light squeeze as the other tangles softly into the sheets.

“Link?”

His eyes snap wide open at the sound of his name, his movements coming to a full stop. Ah, of course Sidon would choose this  _ exact  _ moment to wake up - Link doesn’t know if he wants to call it bad luck or not.

“Link, you are not asleep,” the creature whispers to him inwardly, something that has Link laughing to himself

_ No shit,  _ he replies in a thought, hand still around himself, somehow still aching for more, but…

“I can feel something unfurling within you, Link,” the creature starts again, each words pronounced like a purr that rumbles inside Link’s chest. “You are very warm. What is happening?”

He breathes in, his brow sweating in want, his hand resting at the base of his cock. He doesn’t know at what point he’s stopped caring, but he simply shrugs before answering.  _ I’m touching myself. _

To these words, Sidon does what Link had least expected; He crawls out of his body, tendrils slithering along him to keep a contact as his monstrous form shows itself in front of him. Fucking hell, he’s so big that he’s completely overshadowing him, blocking the rest of his vision until it’s just him.

“Do it again,” Sidon utters between his teeth, his words sending a jolt of pure arousal through Link’s spine. He’s a lost cause, isn’t he, lusting after something that isn’t even from this world. “It felt good, Link. Please do it again.”

Link doesn’t even think twice. He lets his eyes close as his hand moves up again, pumping up and down under the stare of this monster. He bites sharply at his bottom lip, barely stifling a pleased sigh at the blessed friction.

“Fascinating,” Sidon emits something that could be equated with a whisper. “Such a simple gesture seems to bring something out of you, something that was not there before. Do you intend to impress me more every day?”

Link gives a small laugh, his head craning back against his pillow as he opens his eyes to meet the crimson sight.

_ What else do you want to know?  _ He asks with a playful smile, his entire body feeling all the hotter.

Sidon slithers here and there, his stare plunging into Link’s own. He waits for an answer with bated breath, his throat tightening when he swallows in some more air - the creature wraps its tendrils around each of his limbs, gently squeezing without force.

“I want to know what it leads to,” Sidon purrs, and it’s like he’s memorizing whatever Link’s body is doing by touch alone. “Keep going for me, please.”

His breath hitches in his throat, and what else can Link do but obey? He’s too far into this, so he might as well finish. Not that he’ll complain - Sidon’s form above him as he jerks himself off is, somehow, exactly what he’d needed.

A lascivious hum escapes the man’s lips as his movements resumes, his hand holding onto his own cock and stroking slowly to savor it. He keeps his eyes open to fixate them on the creature, letting its purr invade his senses.

He thinks about what Sidon could do, what he could learn from Link just doing this. He’s a bit breathless when he feels his gaze on him, plunging into his very being as a quiet moan escapes him.

“I feel it, too,” Sidon whispers, closing the distance between them as his tendrils wrap around his hips. It gives Link a certain warmth, something that mounts in his middle as he feels himself leaking again.

_ Can you help out?  _ Link asks with a titter, his hips rocking in search for what the monster can offer him.  _ It’s always better when someone else does it. _

Sidon’s teeth gleam as he grins, his face right in front of Link’s own. Damn, he could melt from just this, honestly. “Perhaps another time,” he says, causing the man to heave a slightly disappointed sigh. “For now, I would like to enjoy myself by simply watching you.”

_ You’re missing out,  _ Link teases him, going back to his activities with a hurried hand. His fingers are becoming all the slicker as he pleasures himself, his other arm coming to rest under his head. It supports it up, allowing him to have a better look at what’s going on.

Perhaps he’s a little more hesitant, but it’s barely noticeable, because honestly, he  _ wants  _ this. Sidon’s presence along with his stare could have the other man whimpering without restraint, which he does, eventually - and whenever his voice leaves his lips, Sidon hums in appreciation.

Without a warning, he catches Link’s chin between two clawed fingers, raising his head. Link is swimming in his fantasies at this point, instinctively spreading his legs to let the creature that he can do  _ whatever  _ he wants.

But instead, he closes the distance between them, and he captures his lips into a hungry kiss. It takes Link by surprise at first, sure, but he lets him take control, focusing on his own pleasure as well. As he keeps stroking himself, he can feel Sidon’s large tongue licking at his lips ravenously, and Link lets his mouth hang open for him.

His tongue slithers inside, goes down until it nearly fucks his throat. It has his eyes watering, his hand squeezing around himself, going faster - his noises are growing higher-pitched, more frequent and intense as he feels the heat mounting within him.

_ Fuck me,  _ he says, though it’s more of an exclamation rather than a demand, because he knows his companion isn’t going to. He hopes that Sidon knows what’s to come, because he’s deliciously  _ close _ , and he’s not sure he can hold on for much longer.

As he breathes out heavily, the perfect sensations all pool into him, and when Sidon’s tongue leaves him, he throws his head back with a sinful moan that he’s sure his neighbors will hear. Fuck it, whatever. His release spills onto his fingers, and it feels so damn good, all because of the presence above him that already overwhelms him by doing almost nothing.

He remains in place for a moment, catching his breath and swallowing down as the sparks gradually leave his eyes. His legs fall limp against the bed, and Sidon seems just as pleased as he is.

“Fantastic,” he says once again, to which Link feels his body grow even warmer. “It felt amazing, Link. I will let you rest for now, but tomorrow, I would like you to do it again, with my help this time.”

_ Yes,  _ Link replies without hesitation, nodding vigorously.  _ A thousand times yes. _

Sidon goes back within him, but his presence is still here, inside. It doesn’t seem like he’ll ever feel alone as long as he’s here, and truth be told, he couldn’t be more alright with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked this B)) of course chapter 3 is probably just gonna be full of porn so i hope ur ready for that


End file.
